


Four Words

by masserect



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud not being an emo git, Community: areyougame, Cunnilingus, Dishwashing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa hates washing dishes. Cloud finds it's not very difficult to lure her away from them and back into bed.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/">Are you game?</a> on DW in response to a prompt for "Cunnilingus — She found out in a rather interesting way that Cloud didn't need to talk much to know how to use his mouth to express himself".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> No Advent Children, game canon only, final destination!
> 
> Could have been longer, but I cannot handle deadlines and ran out of time...

It was an almost laughably stereotypical domestic scene. She had got out of bed early, slipped into a faded old tee-shirt, sweatpants and mismatched old socks, tied her hair back and gone to work on washing the dishes she had ignored the night before. Not the most pleasant way to start one's day, but at least it would be over and she could enjoy the rest of the day.

It was only fair, she tried to tell herself - Cloud had cooked, so it made sense that she'd do the cleaning up. But dear sweet Gaia, she hated washing dishes.

Consequently, she was feeling rather grumpy as the pile slowly diminished, and caught up in her somewhat overly aggressive scrubbing, she did not notice the company until it was too late.

Someone brushed her messy ponytail aside and planted a kiss at the back of her neck.

Tifa realized what she was doing just in time to avoid cracking a rib as she reflexively jabbed her elbow back into the unseen assailant's chest, but couldn't do anything to prevent one of the plates from smacking into the edge of the washing basin, cracking almost in half.

The elbow drew a grunt, but didn't dislodge the lips nipping at her, nor did it cull their enthusiasm. Indeed, they were soon joined by two strong arms encircling her waist. Sighing, she brandished the stricken plate, scattering soapy droplets around.

"Look at what happened. I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

He didn't say anything for a while, just kept nuzzling her neck. Then, he mumbled four words right next to her left ear, close enough that she could feel it heating from his breath.

"Come back to bed."

She groaned. "I'm doing household chores. Could you try being romantic when I'm _not_ up to my elbows in..." She gestured angrily at the wash basin. She was more than halfway done, but until the foe was fully vanquished, it would keep niggling at the back of her mind.

"Come back to bed." The same words, the same tone, the same warm breath against her ear. She shivered, and he couldn't help but feel it. She felt a small chuckle, his chest and stomach jumping against her back, before he went after her ear with his lips.

She groaned louder this time. He _would_ know how to make her knees weak after all this time, but - but he was _infuriating_ sometimes! "My fingers look like raisins! And I haven't finished." She held up her hands, fingers splayed. Raisins may be an exaggeration, but her fingertips were pink and wrinkled from the hot water.

Cloud didn't let it stop him. He grasped her left wrist, pulled her hand closer and kissed her fingertips before going back to nibbling her ear.

"Come back to bed."

Each time he said it, it sounded more alluring.

"I won't be able to focus on anything until I finish this." She sounded sullen.

"I will distract you."

Another groan. He was distracting her already.

"Come back to bed."

She slumped. She already knew she was going to give in in the end. There was no point in stalling any more. " _Fine_."

He laughed against the side of her neck, kissed her, placed his hands around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

She made a lunge for a nearby towel before he managed to drag her too far away and wiped her hands, as it were, in transit. The towel landed on the back of a chair in the bedroom as they passed it, and Tifa landed on the bed, legs folding under her.

Cloud followed smoothly, pushing her down on her side and rolling her over on her back, and kissed her before she could make any objections. Not a light, playful kiss like before, but a hot, spine-tinglingly hungry one, pressing her down into the mattress.

Both of them were a little short of breath when he pulled back, smiling. He never did put his appreciation to words, but she could never doubt the affection she could see in his smile - goofy as it was - and the soft shine in his mako-glowing eyes. He kissed her again - short and almost chaste this time - but there was clearly something else on his mind, and he began moving down, lips stroking her jaw and neck down to the neckline of her shirt.

She combed her fingers through his hair as he started kissing his way down the upper slopes of her breasts. She wore nothing under the shirt, and her nipples were hard, visibly tenting the thin cloth over them. He chuckled when he saw it, giving each little bud a quick nibble, but he didn't stop there for long. Burying his face between her breasts for a few seconds, he started moving south again, kisses fluttering down her chest and stomach. He pushed the hem of the shirt up high enough to swirl his tongue around her bellybutton. She was ticklish, and as always it made her laugh, her hands tightening on his hair.

But not even that held his attention for long, and soon he had reached the lining of her pants. They were old and baggy, and secured over her hips with a drawstring; he yanked at it with his teeth, and it yielded easily.

Bracing her heels against the bed and letting go of his hair, Tifa raised her hips, and Cloud easily slipped the pants off her. She raised her legs, and soon both pants and socks lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Cloud pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle, then started up her bare leg. He tickled the back of her knee with his tongue, and she writhed where she lay, biting her lip in an effort to keep from giggling.

Her thigh was up next, and there he took his time, slowly covering the soft, sensitive skin with short, lapping licks. It tickled a bit there, too, but suddenly she didn't feel much like laughing at all.

When he reached the top, sliding his tongue up the crease of her thigh, she almost wanted to grab hold of his hair again and steer him right.

But there was no need. Here, as before, he allowed himself only a few moments of distraction before moving on, ever towards the goal of his journey.

Tifa drew a deep, unsteady breath at the first brush of his mouth against the lips of her sex. Her fingers curled into the mattress, her legs trembled slightly, and she held the air in her lungs until they ached.

The kisses were light and gentle, barely more noticeable than the heat of his breath against her. And she got nothing more than that before he rose again, to look up into her eyes, questioning.

She nodded, smiling, and he returned the smile as he sank out of view again.

This time, it wasn't just his lips, but his tongue gently stroking the valley between her lips, and she finally let out the breath she had been holding and drew another, her chest heaving. She felt heavy, suddenly, as though she had a great weight in her stomach, something magnetic that drew her down towards the bed under her. She could feel her sex parting, the curiously cool sensation of wetness inside her and the heat of arousal. Even so, his tongue still remained outside, teasing just the outmost parts of her inner labia.

"Don't make me beg," she grumbled, reaching down and smacking him upside the head with an open palm. "Not when this was your idea."

She felt him smile - movement of his cheeks against her thighs - but heard not a word out of him.

She didn't need any. Wet and hot, his tongue dipped between her inner folds, sliding across her entrance and up to just below her clitoris, then down again. Slowly, his pace increased, and her hips soon began to rock against him, her hands fisting in the sheets once more.

That was when she felt the first brush against her clit.

Purring deep in her throat, she uncurled her left hand from the sheet and let it drop on Cloud's head instead, gently stroking him as his tongue stroked her. And in turn, he smiled against her again, and flattened his tongue against her, running it from the bottom of her sex to the very top, firmly pressed against her.

Tifa's eyes went wide, and a small high-pitched noise escaped her.

He liked that, so he did it again. Faster this time, and harder, the tip of his tongue dipping inside her on the way up.

Her fingers and toes curled, without any conscious input, her hand fisting in his hair. Again he smiled, and began to thrust his tongue into her, as deep as he could manage. His right hand slid up her stomach under her shirt, cupping a breast, thumb circling the nipple. His left arm wrapped around her hip, and she felt a finger slowly rubbing her clit through its hood as his tongue remained further below.

It was quick and explosive, white lightning flashing in her head, fiery heat bursting out from that tongue and that finger, up and out through her entire body. Her hips jerked against the stimulation below; her sex clenched at the slick tongue thrusting into her, and her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

They both knew it wasn't enough. Cloud let her settle down just a little before he slid his mouth up, capturing her clit between his lips, and began to suck, shifting his hand around to sink first one finger inside her, then two, slowly massaging her clenching muscles.

Thighs trembling, she closed her eyes, trying to relax her body, but the nerves between her thighs seemed to glow and sparkle, every touch sending a tingling wave through her that made her shudder and writhe. Mercilessly, Cloud continued to suck at her clit, his tongue gently massaging it where it lay between his lips, and his fingers added to the magnetic weight in her stomach, pressing her tightly against the bed, letting up when she squeezed down on them, then pushing again, letting up, pushing, letting up...

She didn't like making noise, but when Cloud grazed her clit with his teeth - not a bite, just a _brush_ of hard against that little bundle of nerves - she couldn't hold back a whimper.

He laughed, mouth still pressed against her, and began to hum.

Her eyes flew open. Tiny vibrations transplanted through his lips and into her body, shaking it. No longer tiny, but more like being caught in an earthquake, each _hum_ blurred her vision and filled her head with a static-y sensation of sensory overload. Her legs shook, thighs clamping down hard, but even that did nothing to dissuade him. If anything, he increased his efforts.

Tifa whimpered. It wasn't like lightning this time, but something slower, mightier, building until it became unbearable. She shook her head, dark hair flying; writhed and twisted, her body overwhelmed by the sensation. And still, it kept building until she thought she might burst if she tried to contain any more.

The only option was to yield, to give in and let it wash through her like a tidal wave.

And as Cloud kept suckling her clit, humming darkly as he pleasured her, Tifa forgot her aversion to making noise and cried out, vision fading to white as her body shook helplessly, then fading to black, and the last thing she heard was Cloud laughing, muffled between her thighs, and the sensation of it echoing through her.

The next thing she knew, he was holding her to his chest, slowly stroking her back and shoulders as reality began seeping back in. She nuzzled his chest in contentment, feeling suddenly very light, yet at the same time worn out. The shirt clung to her body, damp with sweat, but her current position was far too comfortable to break away and take it off.

A long time later, she finally rolled to the side, turning around so she could see him. He seemed a little smug and satisfied with himself - but she could hardly blame him, and his eyes were full of emotions, enough to make her melt.

Before she could say anything, he bent and kissed the tip of her nose, his lips still wet with her slick. "I'll handle the dishes."

He tucked her in and left, and moments later she could hear the clink-clank of glass and porcelain in the basin.

She was going to make it up to him later, Tifa decided, and curled up with her blankets.

Just as soon as she could put the damn dishes out of her mind.


End file.
